


Nowy początek

by Ginny_N



Series: Fikaton 2018 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N





	Nowy początek

Otwiera mi Mae. Nie musi pytać jak poszło, moja zapłakana twarz i dodatkowa torba na ramieniu mówią wszystko. Przytula mnie mocno, pocieszająco. Znów zaczynam płakać. Prawie nie zauważam, że do Mae dołączają się inni. Ktoś zabiera mój bagaż, ktoś prowadzi do pokoju, który od tej pory będzie moim, ktoś inny idzie nastawić herbatę.

 

Kiedy pytają, nie potrafię znaleźć słów, zdania łamią się, gubią we mnie, nie potrafię opowiedzieć. Milczę więc i płaczę i mam wrażenie, że nigdy już nie przestanę, że odtąd zawsze już będzie we mnie tylko cisza. Tylko płacz.

– Proszę – mówi Leeny, kładąc obok mnie filiżankę melisy.

– Dz-dziękuję – odpowiadam przez łzy.


End file.
